Me, You, And Rebirth
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Incest/Pembantaian terjadi tepat di hari pernikahan Sasuke. Siapa yang sangka bahwa adiknya, Sakura, yang melakukan itu dibantu dengan sosok lain dalam dirinya./"... biarkanlah aku yang bekerja."/"Dia itu bukan korban, dia Sasuke!"/"Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan ini, Sakura."/Tapi, apa benar itu yang terjadi?/"Apa kau akan terus di situ, Jidat?"/"Dasar Pantat Ayam sialan!"/RnR?


**Me, You, And Rebirth **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : AU, incest, rush, gore implisit**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Family, Tragedy

Rate : T, **mungkin** nyerempet dikit ke M(?)

.

Don't like, don't read!

Happy Reading~

.

.

Sakura POV

.

.

_Kau dan aku … anak keluarga Uchiha yang ceria dan kompak, ya, itulah yang dikatakan ayah pada kita, Sasuke. Apa kau masih ingat?_

.

Sejak kecil aku tak pernah berpikir Sasuke akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lenganku, karena nyatanya dia selalu berada di sisiku. Jika kami bersama tak ada yang namanya pedih, jika kami bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan pernyataan itu memang benar, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Ayah dan ibu terlihat senang saat senyuman dalam raut wajah kami mengembang dengan penuh. Meskipun sejujurnya senyuman itu bukan karena rasa bahagia atas kehadiran mereka. Jelas, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Bertemu beberapa menit lalu kembali menghilang di antara tumpukan pekerjaan atau tenggelam di bawah selimut. Itu adalah alasan yang paling dominan mengapa sejak kecil aku begitu dekat dengan kakakku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan alasan mengapa aku mulai membenci kedua orang tuaku sendiri.

Saling menyayangi antarsaudara. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut ayahku tatkala menatap kami berdua yang masih saja lengket seperti dulu. Saat itu umurku mulai beranjak dewasa—sekitar 15 tahun, begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, aku merasa perkataan itu selalu menghantuiku. Aku tak tahu apa artinya. Setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, seakan ada yang mendesak dadaku. Heran. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku yang notabene begitu dekat dengan Sasuke lantas menanyakan hal tersebut pada kakakku itu.

"Sasuke-_nii_, apa maksudnya kata-kata ayah waktu itu?"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya membaca buku. Dia menatapku yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan ekspresi aneh sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat. "Kita tidak saling menyayangi, ingat itu, Sakura."

"E-eh?" entah kenapa iris mataku seketika mulai dipenuhi cairan bening saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu? Ki-kita tidak saling—"

"Ingatlah, ikatan kita berdua lebih dari kata saling menyayangi antarsaudara." Sasuke tersenyum samar lalu menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

Aku menatapnya lekat. Dia hanya tersenyum jahil mendapati reaksiku saat mendengar penuturannya. "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_nii baka_!" aku lekas berhambur memeluknya—setengah kesal, disusul tetes demi tetes air yang menelusuri pipiku, meski begitu ada rasa yang begitu menyenangkan yang menari dalam hatiku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul sembari memelukku erat. Aku kira perkataan Sasuke tadi itu benar-benar serius—maksudku, ketika dia mengatakan bahwa aku dan dia tidak saling menyayangi. Namun, perkataan Sasuke yang selanjutnya mampu membuat hatiku mencelos.

Dari saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ternyata perasaan kami berdua memang berada di luar batas kata 'sayang'. Nampaknya Sasuke sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, karena dibandingkan dengan siapapun dialah yang selalu mengerti perasaanku.

Ketika kecil, saat aku merengek agar ibu tidak pergi bekerja, Sasuke segera memelukku, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku tenang. Lalu ketika aku menangis karena berdebat dengan ayah tentang pekerjaannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke menarikku keluar dari masalah itu. Dia mengecup keningku dan kembali mengucap kata yang sampai saat ini membekas di hatiku.

Dan, saat aku tidak bisa tidur di tengah malam, Sasuke tengah tidur di ruangan sebelah segera bangun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia masuk ke dalam kamarku dan lekas menerjang tubuhku hingga posisiku berbaring. Dengan cara apapun Sasuke pasti akan membuatku terus berada dalam posisi itu hingga aku terlelap. Lalu ketika aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur ia pun segera memejamkan mata di sampingku. Ya, kami tidur bersama. Aku bersyukur Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh saat itu, ia hanya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lembut dan menggenggam tanganku saat kedua mataku hampir terpejam.

_._

_Kau selalu mengatakannya, itu janjimu. 'Menemanimu, menjagamu, melindungimu, dan mencintaimu adalah tugasku, sampai aku mati' dan perkataanmu itu masih aku ingat sampai hari ini._

_._

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai adikku, tapi sebagai gadis yang akan mendampingi hidupku."

Aku tertegun. Mataku tak lepas memandang tangannya yang kini memakaikan cincin sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-19. Sedetik kemudian sesuatu mengalir cepat dari mataku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat itu, namun bibirku tetap terkatup.

Tak lama, tatapannya kini beralih padaku yang masih terdiam. Sasuke mengernyit, menatap aliran sungai kecil di pipiku. Dengan lembut ia menghapus jejak air mata itu lalu mengecup keningku penuh perasaan.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek, Sakura."

Aku tetap diam, memperhatikan guratan senyum dalam raut wajahnya. Bibirku sedikit bergetar kala menahan cairan bening yang ingin menyeruak kembali. Tanpa sadar aku pun lekas menerjang tubuhnya hingga ia tersungkur ke belakang. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku segera mengecup bibirnya lembut. Seiring dengan itu air mataku mengalir deras dan ia kembali meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya erat.

_Aku juga mencintaimu_, gumamku dalam hati.

.

_Tangan kita selalu tertaut, tak pernah lepas. Namun aku takut genggamanmu akan terlepas setelah apa yang dikatakan ayah saat itu._

.

"Sasuke, ayah kira sudah saatnya kau untuk menikah."

Aku terkesiap. Garpu dan sendok yang aku pegang seketika jatuh. Ibu menegurku dengan halus, namun aku menghiraukannya. Aku tahu sekarang mengapa ayah mengajak kami untuk makan malam bersama—tidak seperti biasanya.

"Putri dari keluarga sahabat ayah sepertinya cocok untukmu."

"E-eh?" mataku membulat sempurna. Sebelah tanganku mulai mencengkram dadaku yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Ya, ayahmu benar. Lagipula kau juga sudah lama mengenalnya bukan?"

Aku menunduk. Lidahku terasa gatal, aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, bahwa aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai, dan kami sudah bahagia hanya dengan ini, meskipun tanpa mereka. Namun aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke agar tidak mengatakannya.

Sepintas, aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia menatapku dari ekor matanya, sorot _onyx_ hitamnya nampak sendu seolah ia ingin berkata, 'maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika ini akan terjadi'.

Ayah kembali melanjutkan perbincangan. Ia mulai memberitahukan rencana pernikahan yang telah ia atur dengan sahabatnya tanpa sadar bahwa Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak pernah berkata setuju dengan pernyataannya. Kakakku hanya pasrah, ia tidak bisa melawan karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua adalah orang tua kami. Aku pun berpikiran seperti itu.

Sejak dulu, kami berdua memang tak pernah berani untuk menolak perintah ayah dan ibu. Kami juga tidak pernah membicarakan perasaan kami saat harus menjalankan berbagai perintah itu. Sekalinya kami membantah, kami akan segera dihukum. Mereka adalah orang tua kami, pengurus keluarga Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan ternama dan juga _manorhouse_ ini. Kami tak berhak membantah, karena itulah prinsip keluarga kami.

Tanganku terkepal kuat dengan gigi bergemeretak saat ayah dan ibu hampir menyelesaikan perbincangan. Terlebih saat aku mengingat perlakuan mereka padaku sebagai hukuman karena tidak menurut. Dikurung, diacuhkan, bahkan Sasuke dilarang menemuiku. Aku ingin berteriak kala bayangan samar itu berputar dalam benakku. Di sisi lain, aku merasa ganjal, ada dentuman aneh yang aku rasakan bersama munculnya gejolak amarah yang kuat.

'_Bunuh …'_

**DEG!**

Suara aneh menggema dalam pikiranku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba aku kesulitan untuk bernafas dan pandanganku mulai samar-samar. Sesuatu seolah mendesakku, ia seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, aku menahannya sebisa mungkin namun hal itu malah membuat dadaku semakin sakit.

'_Bunuh mereka …'_

Tubuhku mulai bergetar.

'_Kau mencintai Sasuke, pertahankan dia dan bunuh semua orang yang menghalangi cinta kalian!'_

Aku terhenyak, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, mirip dengan suaraku namun suara itu terdengar lebih berat dan penuh dendam. Aku yakin aku sedang tidak berbicara di dalam hati dan aku yakin aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Ayah sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka." Ia mendengus pelan." Kelihatannya mereka juga setuju dan sudah diputuskan kau akan menikah bulan depan."

'_Bunuh mereka semua!'_

Aku meremas rok pendek yang kupakai dengan gemas. Rasanya sakit, dentuman di dadaku sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah dengan suara-suara yang seakan memenuhi benakku ini.

"Apalagi saat kami menyetujui rencana ini, sepertinya anak mereka begitu senang mendengarnya," timpal ibu. "Kelihatannya kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang awet."

'_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Orang tua brengsek seperti mereka tidak pantas menentukan masa depan Sasuke dan memisahkannya darimu!'_

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku menyadari bahwa rasa sakit di dadaku kian menyiksa. Kepalaku juga mulai berdenyut nyeri. Sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari tubuhku ini terasa begitu memaksa. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Meski begitu tak ada yang sadar dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Ayah dan ibu masih sibuk berbincang tentang rencana pernikahan untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke, ia hanya memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku … tak bisa …

'_Bunuh!'_

Menahannya …

'_Bunuh mereka!_

Lagi …

**DEG!**

Sakit itu menghilang seketika seiring pertahananku yang runtuh. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sesaat setelah aku membiarkan 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar keluar dari tubuhku. Rasanya agak sedikit berbeda. Emosiku … ada yang lain dari emosi yang kini aku rasakan. Dan perlahan penglihatanku mulai berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

'_Sadarlah, Sakura. Aku akan mengembalikan tubuh ini padamu.'_

Aku tersentak dan segera membuka mata saat 'sesuatu' itu seakan masuk kembali ke dalam jiwaku yang dalam. Kuperhatikan tempatku berada, ternyata aku tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Aku merasakan nafasku memburu. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali seraya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Namun ini aneh, seperti ada sebuah tembok hitam raksasa yang menghalangiku untuk lebih jauh mengarungi pikiranku. Apa tadi aku pingsan?

'_Bodoh. Kau tidak pingsan! Aku yang mengambil alih tubuhmu.'_

Mataku membulat kala suara itu terdengar. Bingung, sebenarnya suara apa itu? Rasanya telingaku seakan penuh dengan suaranya. Aku berbalik ke segala arah mencoba menemukan sosoknya, namun tak ada.

'_Lihat di depanmu.'_

Tak menolak, aku lekas memandang ke depan. Aku terkejut bukan main saat sadar kamarku telah berubah menjadi ruangan bercat hitam dengan bercak darah di mana-mana dan lantai merah tua. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seseorang di depan sana. Orang yang mengenakan kaos dan rok pendek berwarna biru dongker, ditambah dengan surai merah muda dan iris hijaunya seperti … aku.

Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya seraya menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang. "Ya, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."

Aku terdiam. Rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa ini hanya mimpi? Sosok itu benar-benar seperti aku, namun aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari air mukanya. Ah, aku tahu, mungkin ini hanya ilusiku saja karena aku merasa syok dengan rencana pernikahan Sasuke, ya, mungkin.

Ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku mulai gila, sosok itu mendekat. Ia menjelaskannya secara rinci. Bahkan pertanyaan yang berkumpul dalam benakku telah terjawab dengan cepat dan perlahan aku mulai paham. Ia adalah aku, bagian dari diriku yang lain.

Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi, ia mengatakan satu hal lagi padaku. Pernikahan Sasuke akan berlangsung minggu depan. Lagi-lagi mataku terbelalak. Awalnya aku tak percaya dan sedikit marah, karena seingatku ayah bilang akan melangsungkannya bulan depan. Namun, diriku yang lain itu kembali menjelaskan bahwa semua ini adalah ulahnya dan ia akan membayar semua yang aku rasakan selama ini tepat saat acara itu berlangsung, minggu depan.

"Kau membenci orang tua sialan itu 'kan? Kau juga mencintai Sasuke dan tak ingin kehilangannya 'kan? Jadi, biarkanlah aku yang bekerja."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Bibirnya melengkung dengan sorot mata aneh. "Aku akan membantai mereka semua!" jawabnya disusul tertawaan iblis.

Reflek aku terkejut. Mataku tak henti menatap horor ke arahnya. Bukan, bukan ini yang aku maksud. Memang aku membenci mereka—sangat, namun aku tak berkata bahwa aku ingin membunuh mereka.

"Hn." Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti. "Sepertinya kau harus melihatnya sekali lagi. Dengar, membunuh itu menyenangkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

_._

_Sakura, kau dihukum. Masuk ke dalam kamarmu, sekarang!_

_**Ibu aku tak ingin sendirian di sana.**_

_Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintah ayahmu? Ibu akan menghukummu._

_**Aku mohon … maafkan aku.**_

_Tidak. Kau harus merenung sebelum meminta keluar dari kamarmu!_

_**Ibu buka pintunya! Aku … hiks … aku ingin keluar dari sini.**_

_Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke jika kau tetap membantah._

_**Ayah … aku mohon … biarkan aku keluar dan bermain dengan Sasuke-nii.**_

_Perintah ayah adalah untuk kebaikanmu juga._

_**Tapi aku tak menginginkan hal itu, Ayah.**_

_Kau tidak boleh membantah! Anggap saja tamparan barusan sebagai pelajaran untukmu._

_._

"I-ini … ti-tidak mungkin …."

Tubuhku bergetar. Jantungku berdegup abnormal. Dengan sebuah ilusi dia menghadirkan kembali masa laluku. Membuatku merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi dan meraskan rasa pedih itu lagi. Gawat, emosiku mulai tak terkontrol mengingat perlakuan keras yang aku dapatkan dari kedua orang tuaku. Kemarahan yang selama ini aku kubur perlahan mulai menampakkan diri. Dengan ilusi yang dibuat oleh diriku yang lain, kemarahanku menjelma menjadi mahluk hitam dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Kau lihat? Mereka menyiksamu dan kemudian mereka akan menjodohkan Sasuke. Hn. Saatnya untuk membunuh mereka."

_._

"_Sasuke, ayah kira sudah saatnya kau untuk menikah."_

_**Tidak boleh.**_

"_Putri dari keluarga sahabat ayah sepertinya cocok untukmu."_

_**Tidak boleh.**_

"_Ya, ayahmu benar. Lagipula kau juga sudah lama mengenalnya bukan?"_

_**Tidak!**_

"_Ayah sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka. Kelihatannya mereka juga setuju dan sudah diputuskan kau akan menikah bulan depan."_

_**Tidak!**_

"_Apalagi saat kami menyetujui rencana ini, sepertinya anak mereka begitu senang mendengarnya. Kelihatannya kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang awet."_

_**TIDAK!**_

_._

**CRASSSHH!**

Darah terciprat kemana-mana saat mahluk hitam itu memainkan pisau pada tubuh orang tuaku. Bukannya sedih, justru aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik hatiku ketika dengan jelas menatap peristiwa itu. Perlahan aku mulai tertawa kala cairan berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari tubuh mereka mengalir mendekati kakiku.

"Ha … ha … hahahaha!"

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, namun aku merasa begitu senang. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Untuk membunuh. Rasanya begitu menegangkan, menyenangkan, dan aku dapat merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatku melayang. Inikah perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

Diriku yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. Ia lekas menghilangkan ilusi yang kini berada di hadapanku. Tak lama, persetujuan diantara kami telah dibuat. Pada malam itu, semuanya akan berakhir, minggu depan.

_._

_Seminggu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika waktu cepat berlalu. Namun aku tak ingin melewatkannya walaupun hanya sedetik, karena meskipun sedetik, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Sasuke._

_._

Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terpejam. Sepertinya setelah diriku yang lain menghilang, aku langsung terlelap begitu saja. Sepintas aku terdiam merasakan perasaan yang masih tersisa dari ilusinya. Namun perhatianku lantas teralihkan. Aku mengamati jendela kamar yang masih tertutupi korden. Aku tak berniat untuk beranjak bangun. Pikiranku mulai melayang. Membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika aku telah menginjak waktu yang telah ditentukan ayah.

Karena hal itu, aku bahkan tak menyadari seseorang tengah memelukku erat dari belakang. Aku berbalik, mendapati Sasuke yang kini masih tertidur. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut, ya, aku sudah terbiasa melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah tidur di sampingku.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan air mukanya. Kedua kelopak matanya nampak sembab. Bibirnya seakan mengguratkan senyum kesedihan. Aku mengelusnya pelan. Wajahnya, entah kenapa saat menatap wajahnya perasaan yang timbul akibat ilusi itu perlahan lenyap. Yang aku rasakan kini yaitu perasaan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya dan aku akan melindunginya.

Beberapa detik tanganku mengelus lembut sebelah pipinya, tak disangka, ia terbangun. Tanpa berkata apapun ia lekas beranjak duduk. Aku mengikutinya.

"Sasuke …."

Sorot matanya meredup kala menatapku. "Aku tahu, semalam kau mengatakan itu untuk menutupi kesedihanmu, bukan?"

Semalam? Ah, aku ingat. Semalam, diriku yang lain bercerita padaku bahwa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ayah memajukan tanggal pernikahan Sasuke. Saat itu tubuhku diambil alih olehnya. Namun, aku rasa, meskipun ia tidak mengambil alih tubuhku, aku akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, setidaknya untuk menutupi rasa sedih, kecewa, dan marah yang aku rasakan.

Ketika tak sengaja aku terdiam, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku sangat erat. "Aku … aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seminggu ini bersamamu—tidak, maksudku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya, hanya denganmu." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku.

Aku mengangguk tanpa ragu seraya mengelus surai biru gelapnya. Bibirku serasa bergetar disusul setetes air yang meluncur cepat dari mataku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kau tahu seberapa kerasnya orang tua kita 'kan, Sakura?" kudengar Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Aku tersenyum miris. "Sungguh, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku pun tak ingin ini semua terjadi. Aku mencintaimu."

Kubiarkan ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku melepas dekapan itu. Sasuke terbelalak menyadari lenganku tak lagi memeluknya, seiring dengan itu aku segera mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Berharap bahwa ia akan tenang dan tak usah mengkhawatirkan segalanya, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berakhir.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-_nii_, aku mengerti dan aku juga mencintaimu—sangat," ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Iris hitamnya berbinar. Lengkungan di bibirnya semakin melebar. Sasuke mengangguk. Dan, tak lama setelah itu, hari-hari yang lebih spesial bagi kami segera dimulai.

Sasuke terlihat tak ingin jauh dariku. Tangannya pun lebih erat menggenggam lenganku saat kami berjalan di keramaian kota. Aku tersenyum, menyadari bahwa kakakku ini benar-benar mencintaiku.

Selama seminggu ini kami habiskan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah kami lakukan. Mengingat bahwa kami berdua jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar rumah, aku dan Sasuke memulai rencana kami tanpa memperdulikan orang tua kami lagi karena mereka berdua akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya.

Hari pertama hingga hari ketiga, Sasuke mengajakku untuk berenang ke pantai, lalu pergi ke taman hiburan, kemudian menonton di bioskop. Dengan penuh semangat aku memfoto diriku dan Sasuke yang tengah menikmati kebersamaan kami. Dia tersenyum penuh, begitu juga denganku. Rasanya ini begitu menyenangkan, bahkan aku seakan lupa dengan rasa lelahku saat aku menatap iris hitamnya yang berkilat.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, hari keempat dan kelima, kami melanjutkan rencana kami dengan pergi ke karaoke, menyanyi sepuasnya seraya mengeluarkan perasaan yang selama ini tertekan. Kening kami sesekali bertemu saat melakukan duet, terkadang pandanganku juga nampak samar-samar karena terhalangi cairan bening yang entah kenapa telah memenuhi kelopak mataku. Sasuke segera mengecup lembut sebelah mataku.

Hari berikutnya ia lekas membawaku pergi ke tempat lain. Tempat di mana aku dan dia hanya bisa tertawa tanpa harus merasa sedih. Sasuke membawaku ke puncak bukit yang begitu indah dan juga sepi. Dari sana aku dapat melihat seluruh kesibukan di kota. Sejenak aku terpukau dengan pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Namun, Sasuke yang tak tahan melihatku terus terdiam langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Beberapa foto ia ambil dengan _hp_-nya. Ekspresi senang hingga ekspresi konyol kami yang tertangkap kamera telah sukses membuat tawa kami meledak.

"Sakura aku ingin kau mendengar ini," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikkan tawanya. Ia mulai menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku mengernyit menatapnya. "Kau mau apa, Sasuke-_nii_?"

Tak menjawab, kuperhatikan Sasuke mulai mengambil nafas dalam. "Uchiha Sakura … menemanimu … menjagamu … melindungimu dan … mencintaimu adalah tugasku, sampai aku mati! Hanya demi dirimu."

Dan ia kembali mengatakan itu. Hatiku menghangat. Mataku menyipit agak sendu saat menatapnya yang kini mencium kedua tanganku. Sepertinya, ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku menyukai hari ini. Hari di mana Sasuke masih menyatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, meskipun kenyataan pahit akan menghadang kami sebentar lagi.

Sasuke mulai menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku … aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga akan selalu … selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke—"

"—_kun_," potongnya cepat.

Senyumku mengembang dengan pipi merona. "Un, Sasuke-_kun_."

_._

_Dan tak kusangka kesenangan itu berakhir begitu cepat._

_._

Tak terasa waktu seminggu telah berlalu. Persiapan acara pun telah dilakukan dengan baik. Malam ini, ketika acara hampir dimulai, aku kembali dibawa ke ruangan berdinding hitam itu oleh diriku yang lain. Perasaan yang dulu hadir saat berada di sini kembali terasa. Lebih tajam, lebih pekat, dan itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa saat melihat darah yang akan bertumpahan.

Aku dapat memastikan bahwa diriku ini sudah tidak sabar dengan hasilnya nanti. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ketidak sabaranku ini benar-benar membuatku hampir gila.

"Hahahaha …" entah kenapa aku malah tertawa pelan saat sosok diriku muncul dari kegelapan.

"Heh, sepertinya kau sudah siap," ucapnya seraya menatapku tajam.

Aku pun terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

Senyum iblisnya kembali tergurat, lebih menyeramkan dengan taring tajam yang jelas terlihat. "Ayo, kita mulai!"

"Hn."

.

**Uchiha's Manor, 03 Sept 20xx**

**21:12**

.

Gelap. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit basah dan sebelah lenganku menggenggam sebuah benda. Sejenak aku mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya pelan. Rasanya ada bau aneh yang menghampiri hidungku.

'_Buka matamu ….'_

Suara itu kembali terlantun. Suara dari diriku yang lain. Ah, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Saat persiapan baru di mulai, dia sudah mengambil alih tubuhku. Dan sekarang, nampaknya dia sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang dulu pernah ia beritahu padaku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Aku melihat kedua tanganku. Aneh, tak ada rasa terkejut saat aku melihat pisau berlumuran darah berada dalam genggamanku. Dan aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahku yang nampak horor dengan cipratan darah di pipiku dari bilah pisau yang sebelumnya telah aku bersihkan dengan sebelah tangan. Gaun pesta berwarna putih yang aku kenakan pun sebagian telah basah dan ternoda oleh darah, itu tak masalah.

Detik selanjutnya, sesegera mungkin aku menatap sekitar. Ah, lampu ruang utama ini mati, sepertinya seluruh lampu di rumah ini juga mati. Gelap, meskipun ada seberkas cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela.

Kuperhatikan lebih teliti dengan mata menyipit. Banyak darah yang tercecer di lantai. Banyak pula jasad dingin yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di hadapanku, di belakangku, memenuhi ruangan ini hingga koridor di belakang sana. Aku rasa mereka adalah tamu undangan ayah dan ibu. Oh, tentunya keluarga mempelai wanita juga. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu saat melihat mayat yang berada tepat di bawahku. Itu mempelai wanitanya.

Perlahan aku tersenyum. Rasa itu lagi-lagi menggelitik hatiku. Dentuman emosi kemarahan juga serasa ingin keluar. Aku terkekeh sembari mencengkram kepalaku. Kenyataan ini begitu menakutkan namun juga menyenangkan. Astaga.

'_Hoy, cepat lepaskan rantai dalam hatimu, bebaskan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!'_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencerna perkataannya. Tak lama, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Secara tak langsung aku telah menyetujui sarannya. Dengan pelan aku berusaha masuk ke dalam hatiku sendiri dan menghancurkan rantai itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh diriku yang lain. Sekuat tenaga aku menghancurkannya dengan kepalan tanganku. Alhasil, benda itu hancur kemudian menghilang, menampakan sesuatu yang melesat cepat ke arahku.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Aku tertawa lepas saat kembali dari ruang gelap di hatiku. Sesaat, aku kembali menatap ruangan dan koridor gelap yang dipenuhi darah. Kali ini, entah kenapa semuanya terasa sangat dan begitu menyenangkan. Aku seolah lepas kendali. Rasa senang ini menggebu-gebu. Terus berdatangan hingga aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melampiaskan semua ini.

Ternyata dia benar, aku hanya perlu membebaskan perasaanku. Dan, inilah dia. Aku begitu senang melihat semuanya mati.

Selama ini, aku memendam emosiku sendiri, menahannya untuk tidak keluar, dan kini semuanya terbayar. Pada orang tua sialan itu dan pada orang-orang yang akan menghalangi cintaku dan Sasuke.

'_Sudah kubilang. Kau pasti akan senang.'_

Aku tersenyum licik mendengar gemaan suara itu dalam pikiranku. Aku berterima kasih padanya karena telah melakukan semua ini, dan telah membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak harus membelenggu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin membunuh mereka semua. Aku tak tahan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sesaat sebelum diriku yang lain mengambil alih segalanya. Tatapan menjijikkan itu menusukku, semua orang yang melihat kedekatanku dengan Sasuke sekan berkata dengan samar, "Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan pernikahan ini".

"Ya, aku memang tidak menyukai acara busuk seperti ini!"

Aku tertawa sangat keras. Kakiku mulai berlari mengitari ruangan itu sembari menghirup aroma darah yang begitu menyengat bukan main.

'_Hahahaha … tidak dipercaya, kau begitu menikmatinya.'_

Langkahku terhenti. Aku berdecak kemudian menjawab, "Aku baru tahu kalau membunuh mereka semua begitu menyenangkan bagiku."

'_Benar.'_

Ketika aku hendak melangkah kembali, aku tertegun melihat seseorang terbaring tak bernyawa tak jauh di depanku dengan mata yang terbelalak dan darah segar mengalir dari luka pada perutnya. Kuperhatikan sosok itu. Beberapa detik aku menatapnya dan dapat kupastikan bahwa sosok itu amat familiar. Itu ibuku. Aku menatapnya datar. Sementara itu, aku mulai menggugulirkan pandanganku pada sosok di sebelahnya. Tak perlu berpikir lagi, aku tahu, itu pasti ayah, meskipun aku tak melihat kepala yang terpasang pada mayat itu.

"Hn, kau bahkan tak menghancurkan jasad mereka," ucapku sarkastik sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

'_Kalau begitu, lakukanlah sendiri.'_

Aku mengernyit. "Huh?"

"Sakura …"

**DEP!**

Seketika mataku terasa panas. Kesenanganku hancur begitu saja saat dua tangan seseorang mendekapku erat dari belakang. Aku tahu siapa dia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak aku bunuh.

"Sasu—"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"E-eh?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Aku pun mulai terdiam dalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya aku memilih untuk diam. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari tahu mengapa kesenangan yang baru saja aku rasakan itu menghilang. Mengapa saat melihat Sasuke aku justru ingin menangis? Ada apa ini?

'_Dia itu kelemahanmu.'_

Aku tersentak saat diriku yang lain mengatakan hal itu.

'_Berterima kasihlah karena tadi aku sempat menguncinya di kamar. Karena jika dia berada di sini aku tahu kau akan memberontak dan meminta semua ini untuk dihentikan. Kemungkinan kau juga akan mengambil paksa tubuhmu. Sakura, kau sama sekali tak bisa meluapkan amarahmu jika dia menggenggam tanganmu lagi.'_

Ah, sepertinya dia benar, karena kini kurasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipiku.

"Sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku …."

"Apa kau merasa sudah tenang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Hn."

Tak lama, dia melepaskan dekapannya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhku hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menatapku beberapa saat sebelum senyumnya terulas. Sebelah tangannya pun mengelus lembut sebelah pipiku.

"Kau terlihat berantakan dengan darah di wajahmu," ucapnya dengan nada lemah. "Ah, seisi ruangan ini pun berantakan."

Aku meneguk ludahku, tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apa kau telah membunuh mereka, Sakura?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Bahkan kini aku tak berani untuk melihat sorot matanya.

"Hah, sudahlah, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau membunuh mereka semua termasuk orang tua kita."

**DEG!**

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke—uummpp!"

Tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih untuk segera mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku sedikit tersentak. Sasuke semakin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini, tapi aku menikmatinya. Meski begitu terasa ada yang mengganjal hatiku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak. Namun, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih dalam. Perlahan aku pun mulai menutup kelopak mataku merasakan ciuman kami semakin menghangat hingga …

**CLEB!**

Mataku terbelalak. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras membasahi sebelah tanganku yang masih menggenggam pisau. Seiring dengan itu Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, ia lekas tersenyum seraya mempertemukan kening kami. Sementara itu, aku lantas melirik ke bawah, seketika mulutku menganga dengan air mata yang menyeruak.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ … a-apa yang—"

"Ssssttt."

Aku menatapnya lekat. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir jika Sasuke akan melakukan ini. Ia menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau yang berada dalam genggamanku. Reflek aku mencabut pisau itu darinya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan tatapan horor aku melihat tanganku yang terlumuri darah Sasuke. Pikiranku mulai tak terkontrol. Dadaku mulai sesak. Aku terisak pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ke-kenapa … Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku agak terbata.

"Aku senang bisa berdua denganmu sekarang," ucapnya lemah. "Di rumah ini, tepat di mana pernikahanku akan berlangsung. Sakura …."

Air mataku semakin deras. Sasuke menyentuh sebelah pipiku dengan lembut. Dingin, tangannya begitu dingin. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali berteriak saat menyadari hal tersebut. Namun, sekali lagi aku dikejutkan dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sakura … maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"E-eh?"

"A—ku mencintaimu."

Reflek aku lentas mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya tadi, ia pun tersenyum. Kulihat wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. Aku mulai panik. Aku ingin merangkul tubuhnya, namun sebelum aku melakukan itu tubuhnya telah ambruk ke bawah. Tanpa sadar aku lekas menangis di dadanya. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah. Perasaanku semakin tak karuan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ … kenapa? Hiks … kenapa kau melakukan ini!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi. "Padahal aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, agar kita … hiks … agar kita dapat bersama. Kenapa …."

Iris hitamnya menatap ke arahku sendu. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku lekas menatap wajahnya dari dekat. Rasanya aku tak ingin melihat mata itu tertutup. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Dunia ini akan menyudutkanmu karena peristiwa pembantaian ini. A-aku tidak akan bahagia ji—ka melihatmu tersiksa. Maka dari itu, aku ingin hidup di dunia lain, di mana dunia merestui kita dan—dunia akan bahagia melihat kita. Pa-pastikan kau a-akan menyusul—ku, Sakura."

Ia mendekatkan kepalaku dengan tangannya. Kecupan singkat aku terima di keningku. Air mataku terus keluar tanpa kehendak, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke telah pergi. Tangannya terhempas ke bawah. Matanya tertutup rapat. Detak jantungnya tak terdengar lagi. Aku menatapnya sekilas, mecoba meyakinkan bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi, namun aku tak bisa. Sedetik kemudian aku berteriak keras sembari memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Dia telah …

Mati.

'_Hoy! Berhentilah menangis! Ada apa denganmu ini? Anggap saja dia itu sebagai salah satu korban yang telah kau bunuh.'_

Gigiku tiba-tiba bergemeretak kala suara di kepalaku ini kembali terngiang. Emosiku mulai muncul.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!" teriakku dengan lantang. "Dia itu bukan korban, dia Sasuke! Orang yang membuatku rela melakukan semua ini, dia orang yang aku cintai!"

'_Ck, tapi dia sudah mati! Buka matamu! Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar lemah jika berada di dekatnya!'_

"Diam! Bukankah sejak awal kau mendukungku untuk ini, hah!" aku berteriak sepenuh tenaga dalam keheningan.

Kudengar diriku yang lain mendesah pelan.

'_Bodoh. Masih tetap saja mencintai orang yang sudah mati. Aku mendukungmu karena kupikir jika kau tahu rasa senang saat membunuh, kau akan meninggalkan Sasuke dan menjalani kehidupanmu yang kelam. Tapi, ck, dugaanku salah.'_

Emosiku semakin merambat naik. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku seraya mulai berdiri. Perlahan aku berjalan dan mendekati sesuatu yang tadi telah aku lemparkan. Pisau. Aku mengambilnya dan menggenggam benda itu dengan erat, lalu kembali ke tempat di mana tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasuke berada.

'_Hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Kurasa ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya barusan. Aku pun tersenyum sinis seraya mengangkat pisau yang aku pegang tinggi-tinggi.

'_Jangan katakana kau akan—'_

"YA!"

'_Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!'_

Entah kenapa tanganku yang lain bergerak sendiri. Tangan kiriku mencengkram erat tangan kananku yang tengah memegang pisau itu. Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Dia mencoba mengambil alih tubuhku dengan paksa. Tapi sayang, itu takkan bisa berhasil.

"Akulah yang paling berkuasa atas tubuh ini," jawabku sarkastik. "JADI DIAMLAH DAN PATUHI AKU!

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada pisau itu. Tangan kiriku perlahan melemas. Tak lama, pisau itu pun melayang ke arah perutku. Membuat cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir deras dari sana.

Sakit. Aku tidak tahu bahwa rasanya sesakit ini. Namun, aku tak peduli lagi.

'_Si-sial! K-kau benar-benar bo-doh!'_

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ketika suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, aku lekas mendekati Sasuke dan dengan lembut aku mencium bibirnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Tunggulah, kita akan terlahir kembali."

Beberapa detik aku menatap wajah pucatnya. Samar-samar penglihatanku mulai menjadi hitam. Aku segera merebahkan diriku di atas tubuhnya. Dan, tak lama aku pun sudah tak merasakan detak jantungku sendiri.

**TBC**

**Concrit, please? w)/**


End file.
